Freak among Freaks
by Freak87
Summary: Rogue's thoughts of herself. OOCness. Plus the origin of her hair color. Please Read and Review flames are welcome.


**Freak among Freaks (an X-men Evolutoin Fanfiction)  
by Freak 87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters blah blah blah. You get the idea.**

**Thanks to Silver Ink for beta reading this for me.**

**A/N: I noticed a few authors use the phrase: freak among freaks or something similar to talk about Rogue and her powers. Saying even other mutants are afraid of her, to express her loneliness and sorrow, etc. I really liked that phrasing and decided to write about it (obviously) using a different approach. I am pretty sure this has been done (several times), but of course I would love to think I'm being original.**

**This is my first fic and no you do not have to be nice. Please read and review.  
If you feel like flaming go right ahead this is crap anyway.**

**Summary: OOC : Rogue's thoughts of herself. Really no plot just a lot of  
rambling, but there is the origin of her hair color.**

**There really is no time for this fic, but its after Rogue joins the X-men, so anywhere after that I suppose.**

**I didn't do an accent because  
1.) this is my first fic, and I didn't feel like it  
2.) Rogue is telling someone this, or writing it, so we'll go with she's writing it and you wouldn't write down your own thoughts with accents, would you?**

**Words in (parenthesis) are still Rogue's comments, it looked better and made more sense to place those comments in parenthesis.**

**I think that was way to much explaining and rambling and you all are completely lost now. Mission accomplished.**

**Read & Review please, no problem with flames. ****Flame, Flame, Flame especially if it makes you happy.**

**On with the fic**  
  
_Freak among Freaks_  
  
Freak among Freaks.  
That's who I am.  
I like that title.  
I won't deny it.

I am a mutant, a freak surrounded by freaks. My powers set me apart from them, yet...  
I've always been a freak even before I got my powers.

Dark clothes and make-up made me who I am.  
I like dark things what can I say.  
I don't wear make-up to act as a mask, I like the look.  
Also I am extremely pale without my make-up, it is almost impossible to tell if I'm wearing it or not.  
Even if you get past the clothes and make-up, I was still a freak.

My hair color is natural to some extent.  
Most people think I bleached it for some sort of Goth look or something.  
I'm not sure what other mutants think.  
Some, I think, believe it has to do with my mutation. Like I was born with it or absorbed someone with white hair.  
I'm sure some mutants believe it is a dye job.  
Here is the truth: I had a white cat named Snowball.  
One day I was sitting on the couch with the cat in my lap.  
I was petting her and my powers started to manifest, and I began absorbing Snowball.  
Being I had no experience with absorbing anything, and it was a cat, it didn't take much to completely absorb her, killing her.  
I took on her hair color (white, haven't you been paying attention?)  
Since she was just a little kitten, she didn't have enough "life force" to affect all my hair.  
Of course if I didn't absorb her completely, my hair would return to normal, but now the white streaks in my hair are "normal".  
You would think I would get hair all over my body, but being the cat was small that didn't happen.  
I suppose if I had absorbed a polar bear, I could have had all my hair colored, maybe a large white dog would have done it... hmmm....  
Needless to say as I have already said it, I did kill the cat.  
After that first absorbtion, I spent hours cleaning myself with my tongue. (Get your mind out of the gutter)  
To this day, I will literally lick my wounds.  
I often have cravings for tuna and chirping birds excite my inner cat.  
Which is why I hate birds that chirp early in the morning, I want to go out and catch them.  
I've managed to control this urge, but on occasion it can still catch me by surprise.  
I am now extremely flexible and can jump from very high places and easily land on my feet.  
My senses are a lot sharper and I can move with great stealth.  
Most people think I hate cats, I act like I do, but I really don't.  
I like cats, but I do not want to absorb another cat.  
Plus they are a painful reminder that I killed my own kitten.  
Cats are more of a reminder of my powers than my gloves are which is kind of weird.  
That's enough for me to stay away from cats, but no one knows the real reason of course.  
Everyone assumes I'm just not a cat person.  
I plan to keep it that way.  
Sure I really don't care what others think of me, but I get enough strange looks already.  
Everyone has secrets they want to keep secret.  
I'm only human, well mutant technically.  
Anyway, the whole thing with Cody being my first experience with my powers was a lie.  
It sounded a lot better than the cat story, so the Cody story became my power manifestation story.  
The thing with me absorbing Cody did happen, how else would he have ended up in a coma?  
It happened, but not the way everyone thinks.  
I must thank Cody for giving me a far less embarrassing tale of power manifestation that no one would question.  
Now after the cat incident, Irene was the only other person who knew about my powers.  
I kept covered and wore gloves all the time, with my cat-like reflexes (which really are cat reflexes if you think about it) I could easily avoid coming into contact with people on busy streets or crowded hallways.  
Cody just moved to my hometown, my powers had manifested shortly before he came.  
I was chosen to show him around the school.  
Why me? I have no idea.  
Cody asked me to show him around town as well, mainly because he didn't know anyone else.  
There was a school dance when I took Cody on the tour of town, but neither of us were in attendance.  
I never said we were, but you know how stories change as they get passed by word of mouth from mutant to mutant.  
Eventually the story went from the truth to the fake story everyone knows: we were at the dance and he touched my skin.  
It's all the same basic story anyway.  
Back to the truth...  
Now during the tour of the town with Cody, he kept making rude comments, hitting on me, and generally pissing me off.  
Here's where it all went downhill.  
He kept bumping into me and it seemed like he was trying to grope me.  
He grabbed my gloved hand and wouldn't let go because he wanted a kiss from me or something.  
I tried to pull away but he just wouldn't let go.  
(I would have thought he was drunk, if I hadn't been with him the entire time)  
I yanked my hand away and my hand slipped out of my glove.  
He had it and wouldn't give it back.  
After much arguing, I forgot about my powers and not having a glove on.  
I punched him with my bare hand in the jaw.  
I absorbed him very briefly, and he fell unconscious.  
(We were near the school when this happened, so that's how the school dance came into the story, I suppose)  
Everyone around me thought I just knocked him out, but I think it was a combination of the punch and my powers.  
I grabbed my glove and walked away.  
No one really cared that I left, they all saw what happened.  
No one blamed me; they all saw he was being an ass.  
Someone called an ambulance, but no one was any the wiser to my powers.  
Cody slipped into a short coma due to the absorbtion, the doctors were baffled because it was just a punch to the jaw.  
He woke up later that evening, so the doctors didn't dwell on it.  
Shortly after my encounter with Cody, everything with the Mystique, the X-men, and the Brotherhood happened.  
I'm pretty sure only the Professor and Irene (maybe Mystique) know the truth, but they've kept quiet because I didn't want anyone else to know.  
As far as I know, no one in my hometown (besides Irene) found out about my powers, not even Cody.

My powers limited me to lots of things. No more contact.  
I was never a big fan of people touching me to begin with, if anything my powers just gave me a reason to tell people not to touch me.  
Yet people occasionally purposely touch me (not skin-to-skin of course), they think they are showing supportiveness and caring.  
You know things like pats on the back, putting their hand on my shoulder and other "comforting" gestures.  
Then there are the brave ones who actually hug me (I think they have a death wish).  
In reality, it creeps me out.  
I'm not sure why, but I suppose it has to do with the lack of touch, so I'm just not used to it.  
(I could be a germaphobe, hmmm... No that's not it.)  
This lack of touch is my gift, and most people don't touch me.  
Should I be jumping for joy or screaming in agony?  
I haven't figured it out yet.  
Yes, I suppose eventually I will be screaming in agony, not being able to touch a guy  
(Do I need to explain any further? I didn't think so)  
But right now I am not sure I care. Hell, I'm an apathetic teenager.  
Give me a couple years and I probably will give a damn.  
I guess I could care less; there is more to life than touching.

Even without the clothes, make-up, and powers I was a freak.  
I have weird habits and thoughts.  
No one ever really sees me express any emotion, which with all the problems with psyches in my mind it's probably a good thing.  
The one emotion any one definitely sees me express is anger.  
Everyone gets angry, but I have a bad temper.  
Everyone just assumes that I don't have anything to be happy about and that I am always depressed or angry.  
True, it may seem I was cheated out of life and a terrible burden was placed upon me.  
But I don't see it that way.  
I have unlimited power.  
If I learn how to call back other mutants powers at will, I will be a force to be reckoned with.

But of course there is a good and a bad with everything. 

Unlimited power = good (I may never lose a fight, but power isn't too important to me.)  
No touching = bad (for obvious reasons)

Other peoples psyches in my head = bad (Of course,with proper training,they can be controlled or shut out, at least that's what I'm told)  
Knowing others secrets and weaknesses (I will know them better than they know themselves) = good ( I mean I'll be able to get my hands on useful information. Which will come in handy if this superhero gig doesn't work out. I can just become a thief or something. Then those cat senses of mine would definitely come in handy. A life of crime isn't looking too bad right now.)

You have to take the bad with the good.  
That's life, unlike other people, I fully understand that concept.  
Yin and Yang, dark and light. A concept that has been around forever, but many do not recognize or choose not to.  
Everyone bitches about the badness and fails to see the good.  
Now I am getting all philosophical here. Anyway...  
There is a way around my powers, I know there is.  
I mean come on, with all this mutant research there are going to be discoveries that can nullify powers.  
Or maybe one day I will learn to control my skin completely.  
At the moment I am not looking for a way around my powers though.  
Do I want people to breath easy around me?  
No.  
I like to keep people on their toes; it definitely has its advantages.

People may think I am letting my powers consume me, but these people didn'tknow me before I got my powers.

Dark things bring a smile to my face.  
Blood is beautiful to me.  
(No I don't slit my wrists or want to commit suicide.  
Shockingly enough, I am quite happy with my life.)  
Freaking people out makes me happy.  
Rain makes me happy.

People don't think you're weird if you go for a walk when it is nice out.  
The sun, the fresh air, birds chirping (those damn birds), = normal.  
Nor do they think you're weird if you go for a walk on a clear night.  
Cool night air, shining stars, the moon, crickets chirping, = normal.  
When it lightly rains and you have an umbrella and you're out for a walk, =normal.

But as soon as it's raining lightly or heavily and you purposely go out for a walk with no umbrella and you're not wearing a hood, you're seen as weird.  
You could be wearing a coat or jacket but if nothing is covering your head, you're weird.  
I cannot stand wearing hoods, hats, using an umbrella or have anything besides my hair covering my head. (If its necessary to wear a helmet, I will. I am not risking cracking my skull open.)

I like walking in the rain, no matter how heavy it pours.  
People see it as weird to just purposely step outside to walk around in the rain.  
They tell me: You'll catch a cold.  
Really?  
You're a genius, that's brilliant.  
Are you kidding?  
I am not a moron.  
I'm not stupid enough to walk in the rain and not expect a cold.  
I'll just take a hot shower when I get in and hope for the best.  
Drink juice, you know the "obvious."  
There is a thing as "cold" medicine. Sure there is no cure, but it's just a cold.  
Besides it all depends on how strong you immune system is.  
I guess people mistake weird for stupid nowadays.

No one understands my thinking.  
Mainly because they have the mainstream ideals and thoughts.  
The preppy happy people as I like to call them.  
No one here appreciates the dark things in life.  
They follow others and feel too much.  
That's what I think, anyway.  
I see the humor in life.  
You may not see me laugh or even smile, but the world is a funny place even in the gravest situations. Irony is a bitch.

I cannot stand people who are happy 24/7. There is no way you can be happy all the time.  
I suppose they are just hiding their true feelings and emotions behind a mask of happiness.  
It's sad to think that they cannot be themselves.  
I tend to seem emotionless, maybe I am.  
Does everyone have to be emotional all the time?  
No, you can be passive and uncaring.  
That is the way I am.  
You may call that my mask, but what do you know?  
You don't know me and you probably don't want to, but that doesn't bother me.

I am happy with myself.  
I like who I am.  
I would never change who I am to gain friends and ease the loneliness.  
Most times I like to be alone.  
I am not that eager for companionship to change my ways.  
Most people think that I am the way I am because of my powers.  
What bull.  
They only thing that my powers force me to do is to cover myself.  
I could be just like them, wear the latest fashions and shop all the time, act happy constantly, and have a stick up my ass.  
You know; be a cardboard copy.  
But that is not who I am.  
I know there are others who think like me and would understand me.  
Those people are elusive to me, but then again, I'm not looking too hard for them.

I see the world in a different light.  
I am different.  
I am me.  
I am the Rouge.  
I am a Freak among Freaks.

**Thanks for reading please review and feel free to flame.**

**A/N: That whole part about feeling too much and thinking, came from this quote I got out of a fortune cookie.  
It said: "Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think."  
It keeps popping up in my head and will not go away.**

**Can Rogue absorb animals? I guess it's obvious that she can, but you never hear about those little details. Her powers would not make sense if she couldn't. I believe there is an episode of X-men Evo where Rogue states that "she hates cats." Upon remembering this, her owning a cat would make no sense. So I made a reason why she hates cats that works well with my "cat hair" idea.**

**If you think about it wouldn't fur, act like a "shield" from Rogue's touch?  
Her hair is okay to touch, only her skin is poisonous (that would be funny in a sick twisted way, if her hair was poisonous as well) But she has absorbed Kurt (who we all know is a fuzzy blue dude), so I guess I can debunk that theory about fur and therefore Rogue can absorb a cat.**

**I have no problems with Cody, I just thought that part would be funny. He had to be in there somewhere. **

**Side note:  
Nothing to do with this fic, but I have to just say this.  
I never really liked the whole thing with Rogue having a crush on Scott. Now I think it was put in because there needed to be a "love triangle." Think about it, in other forms of X-men, Logan likes Jean, creating a triangle (Of course Jean chooses Scott) But since Logan is an adult and Jean is a teenager that would be considered illegal, you get the idea. So now what? Lets keep that triangle but obviously it has to be someone else, Rogue. And of course, Scott chooses Jean. They just wanted to add some "drama" to the Jean/Scott romance, but always making sure it would end up Jean/Scott. That's my opinion at least. If Jean was an adult in Evo along with Scott and Logan, (or if Logan was a teenager as well) would that triangle still exist? Probably.  
I was just not a fan of Rogue liking Scott, to me it seemed very odd. But whatever. If you like it, you like it. If you don't, you don't. Simple.  
That's just my opinion, and most of you (if not everyone) could care less what I think. **


End file.
